Un eco del pasado
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: El hermano de Ofelia, ya adulto, vuelve al monte para visitar la tumba de su madre y su hermana. Allí hace un descubrimiento. Oneshot corto.


**_EL LABERINTO DEL FAUNO_** **ES** **UNA PELÍCULA DE GUILLERMO DEL TORO, NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

 _1967_

* * *

Al principio Pedro había permanecido detrás de Antonio, con las manos detrás de la espalda sin hacer ningún ruido, y luego decidió que se iba a aburrir mientras su amigo cumplía con su solemne cometido, así que se fue a dar una vuelta y lo dejó solo. Antonio no se percató de ello, estaba demasiado ocupado arreglando las tumbas. Estaban llenas de porquería, tuvo que frotar bien con un trapo húmedo que Pablo tenía en el maletero del coche, aunque lo malo era que usaba ese trapo para sus labores mecánicas, así que terminó dejando restregones de grasa. Se empleó a fondo para limpiarlo todo bien y adecentarlas, aunque no se le diera tan bien como a Mercedes. Ella sí que tenía idea de limpiar, siempre dejaba las lápidas brillantes y hermosas, y les dejaba unas flores preciosas. Pero, claro, Mercedes no podía ir allí tan a menudo como quisiera, y estaban en medio del campo, así que siempre que volvía se las encontraba desastradas. En fin, él hacía lo que podía.

No tenía ningún ramo para dejarles. Aquella parada no había sido prevista: al ver en el mapa que pasarían cerca, había pedido a Pedro que pararan un momento para hacerles una visita. Lo bueno era que, al estar en aquel bosque, la hierba se encargaba de hacer que brotaran a su alrededor florecillas silvestres, así que tenían una ofrenda bonita sin tener que gastarse dinero ni arrancar ninguna pobre flor. Y él había rezado por ellas dos desde que tuvo el don de la palabra; habiendo oraciones, no hacía falta más ofrendas. Eso era lo que Mercedes siempre le había dicho.

Rezó en silencio frente a las tumbas de su hermana y su madre, pero pronto su mente se desvió hacia las vacaciones que acababan de empezar. En los amigos que les esperaban en Valencia, en los días enteros que pasaría en la playa, los saraos. No tendría ocasión de aburrirse. Tras despedirse brevemente de su familia, a la que sentía no recordar, se levantó. Se giró a tiempo de ver a Pedro volver junto a él con las manos en los bolsillo.

\- Bonito laberinto el que teníais, ¿eh?

\- ¿Laberinto?-preguntó Antonio, justo cuando abrió la boca para anunciar que ya podían irse.

\- Sí, ¿no lo has visto nunca? Está justo ahí. Hecho una pena pero debe de tener un montón de años.

Antonio nunca había visto nada parecido en todas las veces que había visitado la casa debido a que nunca había osado separarse de Mercedes para explorar, y se sintió invadido por la curiosidad. Dio unos cuantos pasos en la dirección que Pedro había señalado y vio que, en efecto, ahí estaba. Lo cierto es que se sorprendió de que Mercedes no le hubiera hablado de ello, lo encontró de lo más interesante: por el moho que cubría aquella piedra tan afeada y los bloques que se habían desmoronado, aquello debía de tener muchos siglos. Pero lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en aquella horrenda cara que coronaba el arco de la entrada.

Después de dudar un poco, entró. No se atrevió a adentrarse demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para echarle un buen vistazo. ¡Qué buen lugar para jugar! Si su hermana hubiera vivido lo suficiente para jugar con él, se lo habrían pasado de miedo en ese sitio. Seguramente a sus padres no les hubiera hecho gracia, pero era un lugar demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo. Él ya era adulto y se veía explorando el laberinto, aunque no fuera más que un puñado de piedras mohosas. Y en ese enclave...¿Quién lo habría construido? Recordó aquel mito que les enseñó ese maestro que tenía que parecía un mono, el del Minotauro. Desde luego, aquel lugar era perfecto para encontrarse monstruos. Se lo comentaría a una amiga suya que hacía películas, Sandra. Podría usar aquel sitio como escenario para uno de sus cortos.

Entonces, se quedó clavado en su sitio. En una esquina, frente a él, algo se había movido. Era algo muy alto, le pareció distinguir un cuerno como de carnero. No. No podía ser. Seguro que era su imaginación. Pero no osó adentrarse más, aunque su mente le pidiera que continuara, para ver qué era.

— ¡Toño! ¡Que vamos a pillar atasco!

Antonio sacudió la cabeza. Claro, una cosa era visitar la tumba de la familia y otra hacer el tonto en un laberinto, así que se dio la vuelta y volvió a la entrada, donde Pedro lo esperaba.

— Es muy grande—le dijo.

— Ya, pero no deja de ser una ruina. Se te podría haber caído un pedrolo a la crisma y entonces ¿qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago contigo, si estamos en medio de la nada?

— Perdona. ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí, vámonos. Con un poco de suerte, no habrá mucho tráfico.

Ambos hombres echaron a caminar. Antonio volvió la cabeza por última vez hacia la entrada del laberinto, pero su amigo lo distrajo.

— Lo siento, chaval, pero no tienes ninguna posibilidad con Sarita.

— Que te crees tú eso. Ella está loquita por mí. Tendrías que haber visto cómo me miraba en el cumpleaños de Pablo.

— Sí, por esa barba de abuelete. Pero ella me lo ha dicho.

— ¡Ja! ¡Y yo que me lo creo! A ver, quiero pruebas.

— Me lo dijo, ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? Mira, cuando lleguemos se lo preguntas. Te dirá que no, porque es muy tímida y no quiere que se sepa, pero ya verás como sí.

— Tú lo que tienes es mucho cuento.

Mientras los dos se alejaban, una figura se asomó y, finalmente, volvió a esconderse tras aquellos muros de piedra. En el laberinto de nuevo solamente se oyó el eco del trinar de los pájaros del monte.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
